kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Haagnus
Adolf Hendrix‏ Nice job on the sprite ripping :) Surprised to see people still visit XD :Thanks Adolf Hendrix‏ --Haagnus (talk) 20:40, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Skarloey100 Hello :), excuse me but what is this version of K-E (Kid Chameleon Editor)? 17:36, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry to disappoint you but this is just an image that i made, a visual layout with my thoughts for the new K-E. :On (January 22, 2013) Saxman727 announced he was working on a new version of K-E, see Talk:K-E. --Haagnus (talk) 19:10, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello again Haagnus! hey you can edit some level of KC with the editor K-E and playing in the ROM? I use K-E to edit some maps of the game but i don't know how play my edit maps in the ROM XD 19:37, May 26, 2013 (UTC)Skarloey100 : I also had some difficulty but it seemed to be position where my K-E files where placed. You need to copy all the K-E files and Kid Chameleon ROM into this folder, don't place the K-E folder there or it doesn't work. Importing your edited map data simple drag the Kitool.exe and Kid Chameleon ROM into Command Prompt and give to command to import "-import" --Haagnus (talk) 18:16, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::THAAAAANK YOOU i can edit the levels, i use the K-E 02/10/10 version, Although in this version is not possible edit the enemies or platforms. Skarloey100 (talk) 18:33, May 28, 2013 (UTC)Skarloey100 :::Yeah, it's only possible to edited blocks and some ground textures but it's still an amazing piece of software. --Haagnus (talk) 19:42, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Haagnus i have an idea for the inaccesible area of The Crystal Crags II, i put a teleporter that go to the area. But who is the X pos and X pos of the area. Warp Map: 0037 ("37" is the number of The Crystal Crags II) X pos: 0000 ??? Y pos: 0000 ??? Please help me D: i need the X and Y pos of the inaccesible area. 23:04, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :You see up in the top-left corner of K-E where there are the words 'grid pos'? Put your cursor where you want to teleport to. The first 4 numbers are the X pos and the last 4 numbers are the Y pos. :So X pos: 00C3 and Y pos: 0027 will put you in that room, if you just want the numbers. I hope that helps. :Tyadran (talk) 23:48, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ::YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES it works thanks you :D. I put another teleport in the area to return up. :: :::Glad I could help - I'm still learning myself, but that's one thing I DO know how to do. :) :::Tyadran (talk) 01:03, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Haagnus! i use the editor and finish Blue Lake Woods I with some changes xD although my idea was change the Dragons to Ninjas and Tar Monsters xDD, too bad that cannot be still. Skarloey100 (talk) 17:56, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :Great! i am interested to see your version can you upload it on the web or send it to me? XD username @hotmail (dot) com --Haagnus (talk) 18:28, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok i upload the ROM on my account of 4shared, here is the link of the ROM: http://www.4shared.com/file/uv4KIGss/kid_hack_NEW.html If you have a correction or an idea in the edition of the ROM tell me Skarloey100 (talk) 19:21, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :::OMG! I'm really amazed of what you have done, that dry water well with a little chamber underneath which contains two prizeblocks one has a micromax helemt, once back outside and a little ahead before the first bridge. I coincidence saw something underground seemed to be some secret teleport? don't spoil :-) :::You must have spent some time on this. I never expect something like this with current version of K-E --Haagnus (talk) 20:14, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks, also i edit to the first part of Highwater Pass II in this ROM. Skarloey100 (talk) 20:32, June 1, 2013 (UTC) While we're at it (and speaking of 'what can be done'), I guess I'll share the beginnings of my KC2 project - only Blue Lake Woods I and II are done. Here's the .BIN: http://www.4shared.com/file/uFUXkwvS/Kid_Chameleon_2.html. Tell me what you think! Time-wise, I didn't time the creation of I, but II took 4hrs 41min to create. Tyadran (talk) 01:22, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :The two levels are awesome Tyadran :D Blue Lake Woods I are really a MAZE and Blue Lake Woods II are very short xD Skarloey100 (talk) 01:36, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::So I presume you found the 'easy' way out of Blue Lake Woods II? I challenge you to take the normal way through with Red Stealth. ;) ::Tyadran (talk) 01:43, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :: ::As you can see, i don't use the Micromax helmet to "easy" way, instead use simply Red Stealth :3 and complete the level in the normal way of the Blue Lake Woods II XD, inclusive i explore all the level ;) Skarloey100 (talk) 02:18, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Wow, I'm impressed - I couldn't manage to make that jump, even though I tried multiple times. Nice work! Also, any comments/changes that you'd like to suggest? :::Tyadran (talk) 02:20, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::mmm...idk xD the two levels are a good work, but i think that a 1000 points very very hidden are good xD and i have a question it's definly imposible edit/change the enemies the ROM? Skarloey100 (talk) 02:39, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::There is a 10000 points hidden in Blue Lake Woods II. Did you not find it? Or do you mean it was a good idea? I will admit that getting it means you have to keep Iron Knight and go all the way to the cave at the end to reveal a path, and then go back and get Micromax, but it is possible - I've done it. :::::Tyadran (talk) 02:37, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Nop don't find it still xD, and yes, i mean it was a good idea :D Skarloey100 (talk) 02:56, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::: :::::::It was right where that circle is. --> :::::::Tyadran (talk) 03:03, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::YEEES :D It found it Skarloey100 (talk) 03:09, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::It is not possible to change enemies in the ROM. Believe it or not, those are the enemy positions from the normal levels. :3 :::::::::Tyadran (talk) 02:41, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: ::::::::::Amazing! I don't know what to say, awesome badass XD. You have made two complete new levels which are well thought out, mind blowing what you have made. I really hope other people are going to see this. ::::::::::Might be an idea to create a video clip for on YouTube, if you do don't forget to send a link to Saxman727 on YouTube http://www.youtube.com/user/ymtx81z and thank him for making this possible. :-) --Haagnus (talk) 10:15, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::I would if I had a program to record with. Unless you have any suggestion of one, it might be a bit before I get around to it. I've also started on Highwater Pass I, so I might finish that before I do any recording. :::::::::::I'm glad that you guys think these are good levels. XD I did my best, but I was really just making it up as I went along, so I'm happy with how they turned out. The only annoying thing is that every level takes about 5 hours to finish and I'm also studying for exams at school. Those will be over this week, though, and then I plan to make levels like there's no tomorrow. ::::::::::: 10:25, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::For recording you can use the Fusion emulator http://www.emulator-zone.com/doc.php/genesis/ this works better than Fraps or such . Inside the folder is a file named KegaGameVideo right click and install that codec. To recored go to the video tab navigate to the bottom to Log AVI file. --Haagnus (talk) 10:42, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::: :::::::::::Or you can use a program called Hypercam. Is useful to create a video clip with this level =D Skarloey100 (talk) 15:24, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::: K-E Database? Hey, I'm new around here, but have been playing KC for about 9 years. I started using K-E a couple of days ago, and have created two levels from scratch (excluding enemies and such, of course), replacing Blue Lake Woods I and II. While my personal project is to create new maps for all 103 levels (and fill the blank Elsewheres as well), I was wondering if there is planned to be anywhere/way for edited levels to be submitted and listed. Clearly, one could post them somewhere themself, but something here where they could be centrally collected might be a nice idea. Anyway, just my thoughts and suggestions. I want to thank everyone here for making this such a great resource, by the way - I didn't even know other people really played Kid Chameleon much until I ran across this about a year ago. And while I still can't beat the Bagel Brothers yet (shame on me -.-), I hope to help in whatever ways I can. Tyadran (talk) 00:32, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Tyadran, I think it great idea maybe we can add an new page called Projects? where people can show their own creations, already have some ideas for an new a additional template. I'm only not sure if it will be possible to upload .KCM which might be also .BIN files on wikia. :Those selfish Bagel Brothers head are no easy meal. I always start with the upper which is the most difficult one, i think. Then you can jump easily other two. --Haagnus (talk) 06:50, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, I think we can at least upload .ZIP files that contain the .KCM files? Plus then you can download sets of levels but still pick which to apply. What kind of ideas do you have for a Projects page? :::Yes, I know how ''to beat them...I just can't. XD :::Tyadran (talk) 01:31, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Also, is it yet possible to re-compress edited art back into the game somehow? Tyadran (talk) 19:01, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :No idea, have you used the decompress command from Kidtool were you able to rip images this way? I'll would be intersted to know how :-) :::I have not even attempted the decompress command yet - I don't know the hex addresses and figured it would be useless if you couldn't recompress things. Sorry. :P :::Tyadran (talk) 01:31, June 2, 2013 (UTC) New KE Discussion (Skarloey's is too crowded) :I'm using Hypercam - it's the only screen recorder I can get to run on Windows 8. -.- Fusion also just wasn't that high-quality graphically for the emulator itself, anyway. I should be finishing Highwater Pass I this afternoon, and then I might do some recording. :Also, some fun facts: #You cannot save a map with a different theme. It will save as the original theme. #I'm not sure whether it's true for other levels, but replacing another level with Forced Entry or Bloody Swamp (the only two I tried) messes up their background. The rest of the level works fine. #The flag just sends you to the next Level value, which means ending an Elsewhere with a flag leads you to the next Elsewhere in order. :D : Tyadran (talk) 10:31, June 3, 2013 (UTC) : The flag is obviously sends to the next level, only is possible change the position of the flag, Hey i'm not sure of the your point 2. because i never tried this, please you can post a photo of the 2. Skarloey100 (talk) 13:26, June 3, 2013 (UTC) : I just found it interesting that you could use the flag to go from, say, Elsewhere 1 to Elsewhere 2. I assumed that the flags had set destinations (like telepads), but instead they just go to the next level listing. : As for the backfround glitch, see the image to the right. : On the left is normal Bloody Swamp (map15). If I put Bloody Swamp's map into the map for Elsewhere 1 (map61), I get that glitchy background you see on the right. Does that make sense now? : What I assume is happening (I think) is that the background animation for Elsewhere 1 is overriding the background animation for Bloody Swamp, causing it to scroll. Which means you can only replace maps with maps of the same theme if you don't want background glitches, though the only reason to do this is if you want a different map size or (like me) wanted to add another murder wall level. :3 : Tyadran (talk) 19:29, June 3, 2013 (UTC) : Ok, i understand now this. And you have success in add another murder wall level? Skarloey100 (talk) 21:25, June 3, 2013 (UTC) : I haven't experimented any more yet. I'm going to wait until I get to a hills/city/swamp level first, since I'm going through the levels in order. Speaking of which, Highwater Pass I is done, after over 14 hours of work. I will release it once I finish Elsewhere 1 as well. : I like to see your Highwater Pass and Elsewhere 1 levels =D Skarloey100 (talk) 21:36, June 3, 2013 (UTC) : Alrighty, here's what you've all been waiting for: THE UPDATE! Includes Highwater Pass I and Elsewhere 1, as well as the old levels. Please note; you can get to Elsewhere 1 from Highwater Pass I now, with one of 2 secret teleporters. The new version of Highwater Pass II will not include access to Elsewhere 1, so learn your way to these teleports now. ;) Or just go to the teleporter in Highwater Pass II, since I haven't removed it. :/ Questions/comments appreciated! : Tyadran (talk) 21:53, June 3, 2013 (UTC) : Highwater Pass I are similar to The Pinnacle xD but is good, and Elsewhere 1 are now a dead end. Skarloey100 (talk) 22:39, June 3, 2013 (UTC) : : Yeah, I just really wanted to do Highwater Pass like that. -.- Elsewhere 1 isn't really a dead end - the right teleporter leads to Highwater Pass II and will lead to a different place in the level from the start once I make it. :P Plus you can pick up Maniaxe, who will be useful in Highwater Pass II (I plan, at least). : Tyadran (talk) 23:15, June 3, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah and i finish some things of my game Skarloey100 (talk) 23:44, June 3, 2013 (UTC) : You mean you have other levels done? : Tyadran (talk) 23:37, June 3, 2013 (UTC) : No xD i haven't done any level (except Blue Lake Woods I). For now, i only add some things in the levels. : Skarloey100 (talk) 23:44, June 3, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, okay. I stuck a teleporter from the top of Cliffs of Illusion to the bottom because I'm really bad at that leve. X3 Tyadran (talk) 23:56, June 3, 2013 (UTC) : The idea of the bridge is that this new bridge is not accessible if you use the other bridges of Isle of the lion lord or Hoverboard Beach. Skarloey100 (talk) 04:31, June 4, 2013 (UTC) : Where is it at and where does it go? And, for the record, you can't use the bridge in Hoverboard Beach if you use the Isle of the Lion Lord one anyway, if I remember correctly. Tyadran (talk) 18:47, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Indeed you can't use that bridge in Hoverboard Beach if you use the bridge in Isle of the Lion. Map http://images.wikia.com/kidchameleon/images/0/0a/Map.svg ::Thank you, sir. Also, Haagnus, have you tried the two new levels yet? Tyadran (talk) 19:00, June 4, 2013 (UTC) No not jet, there are a few tings that i want to do on Wiki and some other stuff. After that i want to make some videos from you,re edetied levels to show whats possible with current K-E and i hope to hear something from Saxman727. It would be wonderful to see his new version Talk:K-E. --Haagnus (talk) 19:35, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Actually, how about I go and try to record those levels now? Also, how are we planning to post extra levels? Because I would love to make these available on an actual page. I also agree with trying to talk to Saxman727. It would be great to get the new version finished. :/ Tyadran (talk) 19:39, June 4, 2013 (UTC) On second thought, you could try recording them too, because I'm getting awful sound quality. Tyadran (talk) 19:59, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :You used Hypercam right? btw i don't know that program but the Fusion emulator can record in a high quality. The only problem maybe that some video editing programs don't like it but uploading to YouTube no problem. :About the Project page, i am trying to make a table where you can show which maps are edited but 103 maps can get quite messy XD. --Haagnus (talk) 20:06, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :My recordings should work if you can play with the volume on Youtube - the sound gets a ''tad out of sync, but it's not awful. As for the Projects page, what if we had a separate page for each project (with its own template) and just a page that linked to all of the projects? So you could go to the Projects page and then it would list KC2 and the other projects, which would list their levels themselves? Tyadran (talk) 20:11, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Tyadran, i thought something like this User:Haagnus#Projects a table where your can show all you edited maps for each stage. On default there will be a small image a red cross which indicate that map have not been edit or you have added an check mark. Also want add an background color depending on the theme and maybe a way to sort the maps in hexadecimal per stage? of course we could make an additional page for each editor but would that be necessary, i mean there not a lot of users? I thought each person makes it's own section on the page Projects or a page for each editor? About the recording, I will also do some recording :-) --Haagnus (talk) 21:08, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I like that template - it looks very nice. For the theme color, I'm not sure if we need it - K-E can't change themes. I guess we could put them all on one page, sure. I was just thinking it might be useful to have their own pages if the author wants to put a lot of notes about it, but I figure they can do that on their own if they need to. For example, I also know that for KC2 I'm going to make a new level map and such (due to teleport changes), but we could definitely leave that to just be an optional thing. Tyadran (talk) 21:14, June 4, 2013 (UTC) The theme color was to indicate the maps maybe easier. even do when you hover over the map you'll see the level name. New pages, how should we do that with page names, do you have an idea? cya tomorrow --Haagnus (talk) 21:33, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Which page names are you talking about? For level set-specific pages? What if (along with all the other catergories you've been adding) we added a Projects catergory for everything to go under? If that's not what you mean, can you try to be a little clearer? Sorry. Tyadran (talk) 21:36, June 4, 2013 (UTC) : Lol, i misunderstood your previous message. I thought you wanted to ad new pages for each kc game. don't now know i came up with that XD But therefore i was wondering what we should do with the page names so we don't end up with random pages like, Blue Lmao Woods 1. If someone wants an own page he my could make a page named Projects_Username just a suggestion, but then all the pages will be an a particular place on Wiki. :If you or Skarloey100 have any idea or suggestion for the current template User:Haagnus#Projects maybe want ad something? give a shout XD. --Haagnus (talk) 15:28, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :By 'Game Version' on the template, do you meant the current version of the project itself? Just clarifying. I also feel like the page should have different headers for each editor, because I, for example, might make more than one project, and they could easily be found that way. Yeah, I think Projects:Username would be a good idea, like Projects:Tyadran or whatever. Also, if we can ever change level names in K-E, I plan to make a level called Blue Lmao Woods, just because that is hilarious. I'd also give a place on the template for the editor to self-rate the difficulty of the project, on a 1-10 scale or something. Or a Elsewhere 1-Bloody Swamp scale. Something like that. It also might be asking a bit, but leaving space on the table for people to add reviews of projects might help let people know which projects they might or might not want to try. Tyadran (talk) 19:08, June 5, 2013 (UTC) About By 'Game Version' Yes, it's current version i also shall change the name to 'Current Version' first more on the subject. About different headers, i am not sure what you mean? do you mean like a few template headers like what i showed you yesteday? User:Haagnus#Projects About self rate, would't be a problem even do i am not sure who yet, but will see :p About review, would it be an idea that Wiki user can add something like 'Recommended by Haagnus' and write an review on the project page in your section for in the sub section reviews? Because i don't think that's gonna wrok inside the table things will get missed placed if there is too much text. Blue Lmao woods, XD --Haagnus (talk) 19:56, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I mean like: Tyadran Haagnus Etc. Yeah, putting reviews on the editors' pages might be the best idea. Tyadran (talk) 20:01, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Oke, that will come on it's when there will be content added ad the page --Haagnus (talk) 20:14, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I assume you mean to make the page myself when I add anything? I'm sorry, I'm getting a little confused by your English. :/ Tyadran (talk) 20:24, June 5, 2013 (UTC) XD, sorry. Of course you can start creating the page, and add some content but i am still busy with the template. --Haagnus (talk) 20:30, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I'll wait and let you finish up first. It'll make it a lot easier to make in the first place. Tyadran (talk) 20:35, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I want the new version of K-E to edit the enemies or platforms to make much better the levels Skarloey100 (talk) 21:59, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Don't we all? :3 I'd also like to change level names and level order, personally. Tyadran (talk) 21:58, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Me too, but the level order can be change via teleportes xD but no for flags Skarloey100 (talk) 22:03, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but if you end every level with a teleporter, you never get any points. :/ It's also just nice to have a flag because it feels more final and definite, if you know what I mean. I have a whole level map drawn out of my perfect KC level set if we can change level order, level names, themes, and murder walls. But idk if that will happen soon. I'll scan in that map, though, as soon as I get a chance, probably tomorrow. Tyadran (talk) 00:50, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Skarloey100 (New Proyect) Hey Haagnus =D i have working in a FUTURE proyect of Kid Chameleon. Kid Chameleon have 103 levels no? well, i drew a new map to get an idea with new 23 levels, the enemies of this new levels i have already designed =D if you like, i send you the image of my new map in process xD but this is going to wait really more because i need edit the enemies and another things... Skarloey100 (talk) 18:40, June 6, 2013 (UTC)